The ice cream is all gone!
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Roxas opens the freezer, and there is no ice cream in it, and he says to Axel that he is going to die... Axel says he's not going to die. One shot.


It was a Sunday afternoon at The Castle That Never Was. Axel and Roxas were playing Super Mash Brothers in Roxas' room.

Roxas was Link, and Axel was Gannon. The stage was at Elden Bridge.

"I'm going to kick your butt." Roxas had Link pick up a bomb, he threw it at Gannon.

Gannon went flying off of the bridge.

"Game over, player two won." The guy said on the game.

"I'm broad of this game." Axel said as he put the wii remote on the bed beside him.

"Me too, hey let's get some ice cream out of the freezer." Roxas suggested as he rose from his bed and truned off the wii, and set his remote on the TV stand.

Axel hoped off of his bed. He formed a black portal, him and Roxas are to lazy to walk to the kitchen.

Roxas walked in it, and so did Axel.

They appeared in the kitchen. Roxas quickly walked over to the frigerator and opened the freezer door with a smile on his face.

Axel had his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his fingers in a rhythm he was impatient.

Roxas frowned and gasped, he closed the freezer fast and turned to his friend. "There is no more ice cream! We must get more before I die."

Axel rolled his green eyes. "Your not going to die, we can go to the store."

Roxas smiled. "Really?" He got excited, they are actually going to go buy some sea shalt ice cream at the store. "Let's teleport to the store."

Axel uncorssed his arms, and formed a port.

Roxas raced his way in the port. Axel walked behind him.

They entered Evil Mart. Nobody even knew that they appeared in the store.

"Let's go to the frozen isale." Roxas said as he raced off.

Axel had to run after him. "ROXAS SKOW DOWN."

Roxas stopped running so his buddy catch up.

Axel walked beside his friend. "Remember what happened the last time the store ran out of ice cream?"

"Yeah." Said Roxas.

Flash back

Roxas rushed his way in the store, holding his best friends hand.

It feelt awkward that Roxas was holding his hand, everyone was looking at the two boys.

Roxas pushed people out of his way just to get his ice cream.

He slowed down and took a trun down the isale, he looked in the freezer door, they didn't have any ice cream left.

He stared at the other ice cream teats that they sold, he was sobbing.

Axel thought this is childish, everyone was looking at Roxas and Axel. The red head guy looked down at the tiled floor. He was acting like a two year old.

Roxas fell to his kness and he cried. "Axel... I'm... going ... to die."

Axel sighed, and he looked at his friend. "No your not, let's go before somebody says something. "

Roxas stood up from the ground. "I want my ice cream!"

Axel was annoyed, he really needed to get out of the store, so he formed a portal. People that were in the aisle could see them form some portal, Axel doesn't care. He took his friends hand.

"No, I don't want to go back home." Roxas stated.

"We can go to Twilight Town, now come on." Axel said.

"Okay. " Roxas smiled.

Axel led him in the portal.

End of flash back

Roxas and Axel took a trun to the isale. Roxas looked were the sea shalt ice cream would be, but they didn't have any.

Roxas screamed like a little girl, he looked at his friend. "Oh Axel I'm going to die!"

'Here we go again, only if Larxene was here she'd beat up that kid.' Thought Axel.

Roxas panted havily like as if he was running out of oxygen. "Axel... help... me."

Axel ignored his friend. "Well I'm going to go look at some magazines."

"Don't leave me to die." Roxas broke out in tears.

"I'm only kidding, well I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be back." He smirked as he formed a portal and disappeared with it.

"Must wait for Axel." Roxas said as he was staring at the ice creams in the freezer.

Axel appeared in the Grey Area with a smile.

Xion saw Axel enter the Grey Area without Roxas. She thought that was a bit unusual. "Axel where's Roxas?"

"Oh I just left him at the store." Axel answered.

"Don't fool me. Really where is he?" Xion asked again.

"He's at the store I left him there, I'm not fooling you." Axel replied.

Xion's jaw dropped. "You what? You know you can't leave him alone in the store, who knows what he will do."

"He was being a baby, so I left him." He smirked.

"Axel! That's not cool dude!" Xion said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Axel asked.

"You just pushed my buttons! You are to go back to the store, get Roxas and come back home!" Xion said with anger.

"Okay, okay just don't blow up like a bomb. " Axel formed a portal back to the store.

Roxas was in the same spot, he fell asleep standing up in front of the freezer door.

Axel came out of the portal, he wasn't expecting his friend to fall asleep standing up, he giggled. Axel got close to his ear. "Oh Roxas, don't eat to many ice creams, it could make you fat. If you get to fat you will die... you will die." He smirked and backed any from him.

"I will not eat ice cream anymore." Roxas opened his blue eyes.

"Are you awake and alive?" Axel asked.

"A guy in my dream told me not to eat anymore ice cream." Roxas said.

"Well are ya gonna eat any?" Axel asked.

"I'm still going to." Roxas answered.

Axel face plamed. "Okay, let's go home."

"Wait, what about ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"Forget the ice cream, I'm going to make Xion make some sea shalt cookies. I pushed her buttons so it might not work." Axel said.

"You made Xion mad?" Roxas asked.

"It's a long story, let's go home." Axel forward a portal.

"Yeah, before I die." Said Roxas.

The two walked in the portal and went home.


End file.
